Devices for cleaning or preparing surfaces have been provided. Such devices have included rotary brushes that are propelled by fluid delivered thereto through the device. The rotary force provided by directing fluid to the brush can encounter resistance when other portions of the brush are positioned against a treatment surface, preventing the brush from rotating effectively along the treatment surface. It may further be desirable to deliver treatment material to treat the surface being cleaned. The ability to deliver the treatment material at the desired time and in the desired amount without stopping cleaning of the treatment surface can improve efficiencies in cleaning the treatment surface and reduce waste of treatment material.